sunny_bunniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Who is faster?
"Who is faster?" (Кто быстрее? in Russian) is the fourth episode of the first season of Sunny Bunnies, and the fourth episode overall. Official Description Ready, steady, go! The Sunny Bunnies appear on an athletics stadium to have their own sprint hurdles race! Plot The bunnies are all warming up at the Sunny Stadium to hold a race. The bunnies start training (except Big Boo, who starts eating apples, and Hopper). A hand with a gun pops out of a box, scaring Hopper. The gun slowly blows up a balloon, and after a sudden pop, the bunnies disappear. They aren't running on the track, though - the balloon scared them into hiding in the seats. One more try gets them going, albeit to a startled start. Their first obstacle is hurdles, which they all (except Big Boo) fail to jump over, slamming their faces into instead. They all run off while Big Boo's chuckling at them. The next few hurdles aren't too much of an obstacle. Turbo begins jumping over them, while Hopper crouches under them. Big Boo, on the other hand, runs right through them, breaking them into pieces. Shiny and Iris run behind, going through the gaps in the hurdles where Big Boo has broken through. Making their first lap around, they start speeding up. Big Boo trips over the apple cores he had eaten and left over from warm-ups, then rolls into the hurdles and has them flying around the place, taking Shiny and Iris for a whirl. Turbo gets on top of a hurdle to try and take a quick rest, but the other bunnies zoom past him. After he catches up, the group starts running full laps at super-quick speeds until the race finally ends. Unable to figure out immediately who won, they play slowed-down footage of the end of the race that shows they've all tied. They all fight for the first-place stand and form an upside-down triangle to stand on it together. Bloopers Scene: The gun blows up a balloon. #Only Hopper and Big Boo are present. The balloon deflates causing it to go back into the gun, startling Hopper (who then runs 2 laps around Big Boo) and making Big Boo laugh (at Hopper). #All of the bunnies are present. The balloon exits the gun and goes all over the place, making Hopper run off-screen. The balloon shoots the other bunnies off-screen. Hopper comes back, thinking it's safe, but gets hit right after. Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Sunny Stadium. *Logos for "Sunny & Funny," (the original title of the series) and several parody logos (Funnyfone & Sunnybook, based off Vodafone & Facebook, respectively) appear on the bleachers. Along with this is one sign saying Funny Airlines. *The screens that show up during the race also have several pieces of concept art pictured on them. *Oddly, there is a screen with them listed on it with different numbers next to each bunny, even though they tied. They are also listed by color instead of name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Sunny Stadium